Love Conquers All
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: A SongFic to When I'm Gone , And Remeber Me This Way . Hermione/Draco
1. When I'm Gone

__

When I'm Gone…

A songfic to 3 doors down's song 'When I'm Gone'. Please review! This is my favorite Songfic so far! 

There's another world inside of me   
that you may never see 

17-year-old Draco pushed through the crowd of first year students. "Hermione." He growled deep within his throat. He pulled his robe sleeve down making sure, his dark mark didn't show. 

__

There's secrets in this life  
that I can't hide 

He growled as her eyes lit up with laughter as she talked to Harry and Ron. Draco and Hermione where head boy and girl, and they worked well together. He put his hand back on his shoulder, he couldn't lie to her anymore he had to tell her. 

Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find 

He tried to resist but that only earned him a bunch of pain, he couldn't resist anymore, he had to follow in his father's footsteps. Hermione was his only light in this world full of darkness, maybe she didn't know it and when he finally let himself love her he did, secretly. Yes, Hermione Mudblood Granger doesn't know Draco Malfoy loves her.

Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...

He gave up hope with finding the other light that could guide him out of the dark side. Nothing came, he couldn't talk to her about he was afraid she would hate him. He gulped before pushing opens the doors to the great hall the signal for Voldemort and his fellow Deatheaters to attack Hogwarts. The lights went out, and an eerie silence withstood in the hall. Only one voice was heard. 

'Kill them all…'

__

Maybe I'm just blind...

~D's POV~

Screams were everywhere as both the good and the bad fell, of course the boy-who-lived was fighting…and so was she. She stood so bravely taking out three Deatheaters with one flick of her wand, Her eyes shown fear, yet she stood dependent and determined, as always. I growled as a first year tripped over my foot, she held so much fear in her little brown eyes. They reminded me of her eyes.how could I kill something with Her eyes? I don't know… but I did. Then I heard he voice.

"DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled wand in hand. Of course as always, I smirked. 

"Yes Hermione Granger?" I answered calmly. 'Stop being so arrogant.' I commanded, but hey I never listen. 

"Stop." She commanded with such an icy voice, it made me shiver. I had to laugh. ME! A big bad death eater cowering over a little Mudblood. I watched as helpless 1st and 2nd years laid on the ground half dead, she knew what I was thinking because she looked over at them a quickly cast a shield charm . 

"Silly Hermione," I spoke. "Do you really think that will work, over dark magic?" I asked smoothly. Tear sprouted in those beautiful brown eyes. 

"Why Draco?" She spoke my name so softly. " I thought you had changed, In was wrong. 

__

So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong 

I Smirked, but inside I wanted tpo. "Yell don't be mad at me Mione! PLEASE!" But of course I didn't , that wasn't the Malfoy thing to do. A Snarling voice interrupted us. 

  
"Malfoy destroy that Mudblood now Or I'll do it for you!" Marcus Flint yelled at me. My eyes darted back between the two of them , He scowled and raised his wand. "ADVADA KADAVA!" Fear was now showing freely in Her eyes. At the last minute, I jumped right in front of her taking the curse in my body, instead of her beautiful one, she deserved to live. She found the light.

Hold me when I'm scared 

And love me when I'm gone 

Everything I am 

And everything in me 

I blinked lightly. I saw my fellow death eaters had gone, panic had shot through my body. Where is she? That pair of eyes that I love so much came into my view. 

"Draco.." She whispered softly. I tried to sit up, no use. She looked at me and smiled, and cried. 

"You Have changed!" 

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be 

I'll never let you down 

Even if I could 

"I'll never let you down Hermione, I'm sorry I almost went through with it, I wanted to tell you I real-" She shook her head. "Stop. Stop..I don't care no more."

__

I'd give up everything 

If only for your good 

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

~NOBODY's POV~

Draco looked up at Hermione. "I don't have much time before I die." He whispered hoarsely. She took his head in her arms. 

"Oh Draco! Why are you leaving me?!" He smirked. "I'm not going to die, I hold on. Just for you." He thought. "Only for you." 

"Malfoy.." A voice echoed through the silent hall. "get away from him Hermione , I don't want to kill you too." Harry said, she was all cut up from the battle. Hermione covered Draco's body. 

"Harry Please NO!" She gasped looking into his green eyes. 

__

Hold me when I'm scared 

You won't always be there 

So love me when I'm gone 

Love me when I'm gone 

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. "Kill me Potter, I dare you." The next thing I know, I'm Avada a 2nd time.

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin 

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends 

Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone 

And part of me is fighting this 

But part of me is gone 

~Draco's POV~

I wake up in this room and it's pitch black. I see Hermione crying, and She's punching Potter. Yelling screaming, crying….for me, not because of me. She looks back over at my body.. Wait a minute I can see my self. Oh god! Am I dead? 

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

And love me when I'm gone 

Everything I am 

And everything in me 

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be 

I'll never let you down 

Even if I could 

Her I feel something touch my lips , a cold cool liquid, and I opened my eyes, no longer was I in that dark room, but I was with her. I almost laughed. Potter was knocked out, and by what? A candlestick holder. I smirked at her . "I told you I wouldn't leave." 

She smiled. 

"Even on the door of death your still arrogant Draco." She said smiling, crystal tears weld up in her eyes. I wiped them with my thumb.

"No more tears for me, Granger. I don't deserve them Yours especially." I looked at her. "What did you use on me anyway, a one hour reserve for death." I was trying to be sarcastic, but I knew it was true. I only had one hour left with Hermione, before I died, the potion stuns the spell in my body, then lets it to work in one hour. She choked back a sob,

"Yea. One hour, Draco that's all we have." I could tell she was trying not to cry. I sat up.   
  
"Now tell me what caused you to hit Potter over the head with a candlestick holder." I asked trying to bring light into a room of dark, It practically succeeded. She laughed lightly.

__

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
_So love me when I'm gone. (Maybe I'm just blind..) _

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.

Draco squeezed her hand indicating he only had 20 seconds left, She forced a very weak smile and a kiss. "Here ." he said quickly. " give this to the first years. He handed her a bottle of a shimmering potion, it will bring them back to life, and the professor's too. Hermione do me a favor Love me when I'm gone." He smirked. "Goodbye." She sobbed and let one last tear fall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Well? Happy sad? Like it hate it? Lemmie know! Sorry it was rushed I was trying to type it while that song was on the radio, and I missed a section I think. Lolz anyway. I really hope you like this! 


	2. Remeber Me This Way

Chapter 2 : Remember Me this Way

A/N: this song is by Jordan Hill, It was on the movie Casper , the friendly ghost. *This is just a short Chapter, and the final Chapter*  
_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
who never lets us down... _

Hermione stepped over the bodies, pouring a dab of liquid in each person's mouth. She sobbed quietly, as she revived the kids, telling them to head back to their dorms. They nodded silently, and walked back. She finished her job and sat on the cold marble floor, everybody was gone. She was alone. 

"Hermione?" a voice asked, his voice. She sniffed and looked up. Draco was standing before her. 

"Draco?" She asked. He nodded, and held out his hand.

"I just want one last dance Hermione. One last dance , love." Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder as they danced in the moonlight, gleaming in from the big single window in the great hall. She cried silently and smiled. 

Who understands it all  
reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend I have found... 

"You my best friend Draco, I love you…You understood me like nobody else.." She whispered, inhaling his sent. "Never leave me Draco." Draco laughed, lightly. 

"I have to Hermione, But I will always be here, in your heart. I will always love you." 

__

I know you can't stay  
a part of you will never ever go away  
your heart will stay..... 

"You will Draco, you in my heart , and on my mind." She hugged him tighter. 

  
"Hermione?" He asked still swaying back and forth to no music, but their own rhythm. 

"Hmm?" She asked. 

"If you ever get confused or lonely, just think back to the good times. I'll always be there, maybe not physically, but I will be around you." Draco silently wished she would be alright. 

I'll make a wish for you,  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
_to such a gentle mind,  
if you lose your way,   
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way. _

Hermione sniffed again, holding back a long sob. She couldn't bear thinking this will be her last dance, with her true love. Her only real love. Nobody needed to look twice to see that they were in love. They loved each other, and it looked like not even death could tear them apart , but it did. Alas it couldn't tear their love away. 

I don't need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me,  
no matter where I go  
and I know that you'll be there  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care..... 

I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way. 

"I'll always be with you Hermione, I'm so sorry for what I did. This is all my fault, all your pain is my fault." He choked back the reality of those words. She ran her hand down his ghost cheek. She kissed him deeply, pulling back and looking into his eyes. 

  
"I forgive you, and your worth every once of this pain. I Love you so much it hurts, but it's a good hurt." She explained, placing her hand on her heart. "Always and Forever?" 

She asked looking at him. 

"Yes, Always and Forever. I will love you always and forever." He looked at the clock , and t struck a new hour, chiming loudly, it indicated Draco's departure time. "I must go.." He said sadly. Hermione engulfed him in a big hug. 

'Don't Leave me!!" 

"I'll Always be here, right here, just talk Hermione. I'll be here. I'll be at your side, but I want you to take care of this." He kissed his fingertips, and trailed them down to her swollen abdomen. "Tell him, how much his mummy loved his daddy." He bent down and kissed her. "Just believe in us Hermione. Believe in love." He kissed her again , and started to glow. 

__

and I'll be right behind your shoulder,

watching you I'll be standing by your side, 

all you do and I won't ever leave  
as long as you believe,  
you just believe....  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesturday  
remember me this way  
remember me this way. 

"Remember me this way…except alive…" He whispered than disappeared. She jumped at his dissolving figured. 

  
"Don't leave me Draco..Don't leave me…" She sobbed silently, picking up the empty vial , and tossed it out the window. 

"Always and Forever…" A voice muttered. She smiled slightly. 

"Yes, Always and forever…."

  
~*~*~*~*

OK that was quick, and short, a tad rushed too. I'm sorry, Tell me what cha think. I wasn't too pleased with it, but hey it must be my off day! 

-Megan


	3. Faint

Love Conquers All

A/N: Since I got these wonderful reviews..and threats :D ..if I didn't do another chapter, I decided to do another chapter focusing more on Draco's dilemma of trying to tell Hermione about his joining of the death eaters. It is a songfic to 'Faint.' by Linkin Park on there New Cd Metora. Here Pixie-Pain is your chapter. I **_Will_** do another chapter!Ps this only has part of faint in it. 

Chapter 3 : Faint

Hermione grabbed her books, and walked quickly through the halls, fingers were pointing and were whispering about how she loved Draco Malfoy, She was a traitor. Even Harry and Ron had abandoned her. She ran to her bed room and cried remembering the times before that she always want to remember. 

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars 

~*3 months Ago*~

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of the dungeons quietly, pacing back and forth waiting for Hermione, she was catching up on last minuet potion notes. He growled as he tried to talk to her about last night certain advents. It was a true fact that Draco and Hermione had gotten closer through out the work, of them being head girl and boy. 

__

I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real 

"Hermione." he whispered harshly. Hermione turned towards him. 

"Draco." She acknowledged him. 

"When are you going to see the truth Hermione? Your mine, I'm yours." Hermione looked at him, and sighed.   


"Not now Draco." She whispered, turning her back. "I have stuff to do." Draco grabbed her wrist, so she would look at him. "I have to talk to you, about stuff." He growled. Hermione glared at him, and forced her wrist out of his hand. 

"I said not now!" She turned her back walked away. 

So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you all that I've got 

Draco watched as Hermione descended down the halls. "Go ahead Hermione, just pretend we don't have anything between us, I want to hate you but I can't. but when you wanna talk, I'll be here." He called after her. 

~*After Dinner*~

__

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored 

Hermione was reading by the fire place when Draco walked in. Seeing her , he ran a hand through his hair trying to control his temper and not shout at her. "Are you going to listen to me now?" He asked leaning against the door frame. Hermione shrugged. 

  
"I guess so." She flipped a page while saying this. 

"God damnit woman! Just listen!" He pulled a piece of hair out of his eyes. "I Want to hate you! But I can't!! Look at this!!" He pulled his sleeve up to reveal a glowing mark. Hermione gasped. 

"W-w-why ?" She asked shuddering, like he had his wand drawn and was about to Avada her.

"I don't know Hermione trust me. I don't. But nothing can stop this pain now, Hermione. Nothing."

  
"Maybe time?"

"No, Hermione. Not even time." 

__

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense 

"Why?" she asked again, he wasn't making sense, if he didn't want to be like his father then why?

"I TOLD you I DON'T KNOW!" He exploded, as she whimpered again at his outburst. She closed her book and frowned, walking to her room and shutting the door. 

__

I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got _

Draco scowled as he watched her turn her back once more. 'She didn't even comfort me. Why do I like, no love her?" He asked himself putting his hands over his face, as he thought about his uncertain decision. 

__

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored.

~*Herm's POV*~

'I just can't believe it Diary , Draco Malfoy has finally gotten his dark mark, just when I thought he was going to turn good. Well something's never change. But yet why do I love him so? Alas I'm afraid of him now. It's not right he needs me. Maybe I should listen to him. Confess maybe I should.' I closed my diary and starred at the ceiling, just thinking. There was a knocking at my door. 

"Come in."I yelled. The was Draco.

"Yes?" I asked. He starred at me. 

"Will you please listen, Please Hermione?" I quivered his voice so full of loneliness and remorse. I knew what I had to do , I listened as he confessed why he got the dark mark.

~*End Flashback*~

Hermione let out another stressed cry, he never told her that he was leading an attack on Hogwarts, did he not trust her? Why did he not tell her. Although she already knew that answer. He feared she would hate him, but how could she hate him? She loved him,. And nothing could change that. 

~*

This was sort of a filler for the next chapter. Sorry if this was uneventful. I didn't feel in the 'mood.' for writing today.

Luv,

Megan

  



End file.
